This inventionrelates to a turning control device for a virtual stationary bike, particularly to one having a handle controlling a video monitor to show a rider on the bike changing his position so that the rider feels as if he was riding a real bike on a road, thereby enhancing the pleasure of exercise.
A traditional stationary bike generally includes a bike frame, a handle, a seat, a pedal, and a flywheel for a user to pedal for exercise. The user only looks forward monotonously. So a conventional virtual stationary bike includes a video monitor positioned in a front portion of a bike, and a computer program provided to display images on the video monitor. A flywheel drives the computer program. The video monitor shows images of a rider on the bike on a road, with scenes changing according to the programmed design. When the fly wheel begins to rotate, the monitor may show the scenes moving toward the rider on the bike, and it seems as through the rider on the bike were running forward virtually on a road. This lets the user feel pleasant.
The objective of the invention is to offer a turning control device for a virtual stationary bike, permitting a user of the stationary bike to feel as if he is riding a bike, enhancing the pleasure of exercise.
The novel feature of the invention is a control case fixed at a lower end of a handle. A sensor contained in the control case has an output terminal connected to a computer program so that the handle controls the computer program. The computer program is connected to a video monitor positioned so that it can be seen by a user. The monitor show images of a rider on a bike on a road, the images changing according to signals sent from the computer program activated by the handle. The handle has a transmitting rod fixed at a lower end of an inner rod of the handle that is inserted into the control base and connected to the sensor. Turning the handle activates the sensor and sends out different output signals according to turning modes of the handles. The signals are sent to the computer program, and the monitor show the changing images.